That Time You Met The Winchesters, the Doctor, Sherlock And John
by ClevaChloe
Summary: Future Castiel/Reader. People are on the hunt for you because you hold information they ever so need. what happens when you help the Winchesters find The Colt. You make a mistake and the Doctor arrives. Now, the four of you are traveling to a parallel universe in search of the infamous gun, running into none other than Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey there, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. But I'm VERY excited to have this published, so thank you for reading. This takes place a few weeks after Amy and Rory get zapped by the Weeping Angels. But right after 'The Girl with the Dungeon's and Dragon's Tattoo' on Supernatural. **

***There will be season 9 and 10 spoilers of Supernatural***

**(I don't own any Doctor Who, Supernatural or Sherlock characters)**

* * *

Sam tapped on his laptop that was on the table. "Hey Dean, check this out." "Wha?" His brother stuffed his face with a Philly Chesse-steak sandwich. "There were some murders in London and the victims were electrocuted. Now one saw what happened and there weren't any traces of anybody being there except the victims. That morning a man called the police. The victims weren't connected either. In fact, none of them are in any records; no jobs, no families, no birth certificates, nothing that shows they ever existed. Three women and two men; one Harriet Jones and the others were unidentifiable." Sam said, Dean chewed loudly on his sandwich, Sam looked at him. Dean swallowed, "No. We're going to London? The place with tea and biscuits and bad weather? _That _London?" Sam stood up and went over to the bed and took out both of their bags saying, "We have to, it's our job." His brother turned in his chair, "Since when the hell have you cared that it's our job?" He ignored Dean's question and said, "Either way, we're going. A friend of Bobby's emailed me and said they heard that The Colt was there." Dean sighed and gritted his teeth, "Fine."

*Time skip brought to you by the Doctor, reminding you that time is a big ball of wibbily wobbily, timey wimey... stuff*

Dean walked around his car and froze then said, "Wait, what about Baby?" He ran a gentle hand across the top of his Impala. "I guess we'll have to leave her at a storage—" "Nope." Dean said quickly. "Then we could leave her with Chuck." Sam suggested. His brother sighed heavily and got behind the wheel and slammed the door. "Fine." Sam got into the car and Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot. "So this hunter I found a few months ago—" "And _now _you tell me? What if he's like Gordon?" Sam ignored the question and continued, "_her _name is (y/n) (y/l/n)." He turned his laptop to Dean. His brother grinned and said, "She's hot." "Why do you sound so surprised?" Sam asked, closing his computer. "Well usually friend's of Bobby's are old." Sam smiled at that and shook his head.

*Time skip brought to you by River Song, to rub in your face that only _she_ knows the Doctor's real name*

They drove to the airport and parked, "No! Aw, come on! Why are we flying? Don't you remember what happened last time we were on a plane?" "How did you think we were going to get there?" "I don't know, by boat?" Dean said, then heard a knock on the window; it was Chuck. The brothers got out of the car, "Hey, Chuck." Sam went around to greet his friend. "Hey." He said, looking at the Winchesters. Dean looked at the prophet and hesitantly put his keys in his hand, "If you get one scratch on her I will personally kick you in the ass and there's not a damn thing Michael can do about it." Dean threatened. Chuck nodded and got into the driver's seat and backed up into the street and left the airport. Dean gave a small wave back to his car before entering the airport.

*Time skip brought to you by Crowley, asking you to vote for him*

The airplane taxied around the runway. Sam looked out the window as Dean fiddled with the air conditioning. "Dean! Cut it out!" Sam said. His brother looked down the aisle as a cute flight attendant with blonde hair showed the passengers how to use the oxygen masks, he raised his eyebrows. But then a man wearing a fez blocked Dean's view. He elbowed Sam and said, "Who wears a fez these days?" Sam shook his head and looked at his father's notebook.

"Any leads?" "Angels. Specifically Rapheal. He has the power over electricity." Sam told him. Dean threw his hands in the air saying, "Great. The last thing we need is a freakin' rogue angel." Soon the plane rumbled down the runway and into the air.

"So how does this (y/n) know Bobby?" Dean asked nervously, gripping the arm rests.

"So apparently once Bobby went to check out a vampire nest in Montana, and (y/n) was there alone. She had already killed two of them by the time Bobby got there; and actually she lived with him for a couple of months." Sam explained, looking at the email he had printed out. "So when was that?" Dean asked, wiping his forehead. "Fourteen years ago, she was only ten." Sam said. He passed his brother the piece of paper, Dean read it out loud, " 'Hey, Sam. So listen, I found someone that had The Colt. I tried to hunt him down but found out he works for Crowley. The hunter didn't give Crowley The Colt, not yet. So maybe we can hunt together. As I always say, 'More hunters that don't stab you in the back, the better' I'll met you at the airport at 5 o'clock. P. S, that's 12 a.m EST.' " He handed Sam the paper.

"How come Bobby hasn't mentioned her before?" Sam shrugged and said, "Dunno. But Dad briefly mentioned it," he flipped to a page in their father's notebook, "he wrote 'Bobby found a hunter at a vampire nest.' That's it." Dean nodded then cringed when the airplane had turbulence. Sam continued to look through the small book. The nine hour flight went by quietly, except for the fact Dean kept pointing out the man with the fez. The brothers picked up their bags and departed the plane, they looked around the food court. Dean nudged his brother in the ribs then nodded to a woman with (h/c) hair. They put their bags over their shoulders and walked over to her. You looked at them as they approached.

"(Y/n)? It's me, Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean."

"Hey there, hot stuff."

You punched his arm playfully. Your face lit up but sadness flashed through your eyes only for a moment, you shook their hands, "It's so good to meet you." They walked through the airport to a parking lot. You led them to a (favorite color) Impala. "Nice ride." Dean said, whispering 'shotgun' to his brother. You started your car saying, "Yeah, Bobby said I could have her if I could fix her up." Sam got into the back as Dean got in as well. They buckled as you pulled out of the airport. "When I stayed with Bobby he talked so much about you, the stupid things you did for each other, the monsters you killed... He's obviously proud of you two." You paused and made a left turn, "I tried to call him a few times but it sent me straight to voicemail and he said to call you guys. I mean, I know he can handle himself, but he's the only family I've got." Sam and Dean sighed and looked at each other. "Bobby died a few months ago." Sam said, "He got shot." You sighed as well and looked out the window, "I would've thought old Bobby Singer would've gone down a more memorable way." You turned right and parked the car and turned off the engine. They all got out of the car as you changed the subject by saying, "If you walk down the street for five block there's the famous 221b Baker Street." You said, walking up onto the sidewalk as Dean looked to the left, a few blocks away people stood in front of a building, then he looked back at his brother and whispered, "What's 221b Baker Street?"

"That's where Sherlock Holmes lived. You know, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? The author of 'Sherlock Holmes' the greatest detective ever?" Sam explained as you opened the door, leading them upstairs as Sam shut the door behind them. They walked up the flight of stairs, you unlocked a door and held it open for the Winchesters. They looked up as they walked through a devil's trap painted on the ceiling, unfazed as they looked around the room. "You've got a nice apartment." Dean said, putting his bag on the tan couch, "Actually, in the UK they call it a 'flat'." You corrected him, closing the door and heading to the kitchen.

"Had to learn a lot of stuff when I came here."

Sam looked at the bookshelves, "When was that?" He asked.

"About two years ago. Decided to get a change of scenery, also wanted to check out the Loch Ness monster." "Got anywhere on that?" Dean asked, laughing. "So far I've heard that there's a necromancer demon that want's to bring back the dinosaurs... But that's just a rumor." You said, passing Dean and Sam beers. "Thanks." You walked into your bedroom and came back with a box, "I got your stuff a few days ago." You said, setting it down in front of Sam and Dean, "What do you mean 'your stuff'?" "I sent our weapons ahead." "Without asking me?" Dean said, looking at his brother. "Dean, do you think we'd be allowed on a plane with guns?" Sam said, pulling out a few things and a pure silver knife and a bottle of holy water, "I just need to..." "Oh, yeah, yeah. Can't be too careful these days." You say, holding out your left arm. You didn't wince as Sam cut your arm with the knife, then he poured the holy water on you, proving that you weren't a Skinwalker or a demon. After that he pulled out a bottle of borax and poured that on your arm; not a Leviathan. "So why about The Colt?" He questioned, sitting down next to his brother. You sat down in a chair next to the dinner table, "I tracked the hunter for a few days, he took me to the Shell Building—" "Shell Building?" Dean repeated. You nodded, "Yeah, it's one of the office centers for the Shell oil company. Anyway, it's by the London Eye— that's the Ferris wheel on the Thames. I'm assuming they have a secret lair there. And of course I've seen Crowley around a few places, random places." "How random?" Sam asked, "Home Depot, Walmart, home improvement stores basically." Dean nodded and stood, picking up his bag, "Thank's for the tips and beer, but we should go on and check that out." You stood as well, grabbing a gun from the table. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, holding up a hand. "I'm going with you." "I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said, putting his bag over a shoulder, "Listen, I found out where Crowley is, I found out where The Colt is. I'm going." You stated. Sam was about to say something but you were already out the door. "Hurry up ladies!" You called out. Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, then followed you down the stairs and into your car. It was a short drive from your flat to the London Eye. You parked the car at the end of the block and pointed at a tall building, "There. I haven't been inside before, but once I spot the hunter I'll trail him." You said, getting out of the car and adjusting your jacket. "Oh, here." Sam reached out the window, passing you a Bluetooth earpiece. You put it in and fixed your hair.

"Once you're in you get The Colt. Don't do anything else. You go in, you come out. You got that?" Dean said, looking sternly at you. You looked at him and Sam,

"I'm a hunter, Dean. I've been practically on my own my entire life. At least you two had Bobby for most of yours. I'll be fine, Crowley's never seen me before. I've done my research."

Then you crossed the street and entered a door on the side of the building. "Ok, I'm in." "Good. Let us know when you have The Colt." Dean said, then looked at his brother, "I don't think this is a good idea." "Those are Crowley's men in there. No doubt they know what we look like." Sam said, holding his phone to his forehead. They sat in the car quietly, waiting for a response. Dean eventually hit the dashboard in frustration with his fist. "Sam, Dean." Your voice seemed shallow. Then someone knocked on the window. The Winchesters turned and saw a man. He smiled as his eyes turned black. "Hello Winchesters." Two demons ripped the doors off and dragged the brothers out, Sam and Dean fought the demons; throwing fists and trying to reach for the holy water. But Crowley's men overcame the Winchesters. Dean cursed as a demon held his arms behind his back while another put a gag in his mouth an a blindfold over his eyes before doing the same to Sam. the demons shoved Sam and Dean into the building, making a few turns and walked down a flight of stairs, leading into a large basement. Two more demons shoved Sam and Dean into chairs, handcuffing them down with thick pieces of leather then took the blindfolds and gags off before disappearing. "(Y/n)?" Sam shouted. "Ow, you shouted in my ear." You said next to him, your backs were all facing each other. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked, trying to look behind himself. "The Winchesters. Long time, blah, blah, blah." Crowley said, appearing in front of Sam. He looked at you, your jacket was thrown off to the side and you had long, deep cuts on your arms and legs; Sam then looked at Crowley, "What did you do to her?" The King of Hell smiled, "I didn't know the thee of you were so peachy." "What do you mean?" Dean asked, still struggling to turn around. Crowley stepped closer to you an sniffed your hair then said, "I thought you would have smelled her a mile away." "Shut up, Crowley!" You shouted. Crowley smiled, "I'm amazed you hid among hunters and they didn't even notice." "What does he mean, (y/n)?" Dean asked at the same time you said, "I will kill you, Crowley! I swear! I wont stop until your bones are salted and burned!" The King of Hell pretended to be wounded, "This one bites." He stepped in between Dean and Sam, "Do Moose and Squirrel know what you are?" Sam turned to face you, " 'What you are'?" He repeated, "What does he mean?" Crowley smiled then punched Dean in the face. "They don't know anything, Crowley!" Then he punched Sam, "Crowley, they don't know anything, I swear." The King of Hell took out a dagger and turned it in his hands then traced the tip on Sam's face.

"Fine! Fine, I'll give you what you want." Then you looked up smiling and said, "For The Colt." Crowley took the dagger away from Sam's face and slowly paced, "I think I would need something much more for The Colt." "Fine," you said through gritted teeth, "my soul." "No!" Dean snapped, "Crowley, what do you want her for?" "She has... information I need." Crowley purred, patting your head. Then he stood up straight then followed your gaze to the sweater. He walked over and picked it up. "This?" He asked, feeling inside the pockets, then pulled out a small beige button, a lot like the one's they have in Target. "Oh, now, what's this?" Your eyes widened, "Crowley, don't press that." Crowley smiled, then holding the button in the air, he pressed it. Then suddenly a loud noise pierced the air and Crowley's demons left their meatsuits. There was a strong gust of wind as the noise got louder and softer, getting louder and softer until a blue police call box stood in the middle of the room. "What the hell?!" Dean said, trying to comprehend. The door opened and you lowered your head. A man with floppy brown hair leaned out and said, "(Y/n)?"

* * *

**So. How'd you like that? I'm thinking about continuing but this will definitely NOT be a one-shot. **

**Hope you enjoyed, ~ClevaChloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**The new chapter is up! Thanks for all the kind comments, everyone. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hello, Doctor."

He rushed to you, whipping out a screwdriver thing that glowed green at the tip, then the latches swung open. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Crowley asked. The man stood and adjusted his bow-tie saying, "I'm the Doctor, who are you?" "I'm Crowley, the King of Hell." The Doctor walked towards Crowley, waving the glowing instrument at him, then analyzed it. "Doctor who-ever-you-are, don't get near him." Dean said, The Doctor waved the screwdriver at the Winchesters and the latches flipped open as well, the boys stood up and faced Crowley. "Well, I should be going because I have some Hell to raise. Ta-ta." Then he was gone.

You stood and the Doctor immediately hugged you, then held you at arms length and looked you up and down, then he hugged you again and held you at arms length, "I thought you were... never mind. We need to get you fixed up." He took your hand and led you to the police call box, "That's the guy on the plane." Dean said, following, 'That's the guy with the fez." Sam and Dean stopped and stared at the inside of the police call box. "It's bigger," Dean began, "On the inside." Sam finished, walking inside. "It's called the Tardis. It stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'." You explained, sitting down on a chair as the brothers looked around the yellow room in the Tardis. "Wait, you know this guy?" Dean asked, finally coming out of his daze, "And what the hell did Crowley mean back there? That we should have known what you are?" The Doctor was busy wiping you up, "Doctor, I'm fine, really." You said quietly, waving a fly out of your face, "You regenerated." The man in suspenders nodded then stood and faced the Winchesters. "Now, who are you two?" "I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean. Who are you?" "I'm the Doctor. A Timelord." "And what's that?" Sam asked, "A species of alien." You said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What was that glowing thing you had?" Sam asked, "It's my sonic-screwdriver," the Doctor said, taking it out, "and it's _very _good at opening doors." "So how do you know each other?" Sam asked as Dean paced around angrily. "What are you?" He cut in "A a Leviathan? No, you can't be. A Trickster? Are you even human?"

You pointed at the Doctor, "He's not. I am."

"So what was Crowley talking about?" Sam asked, "Remember that time you got sent to parallel universe where there was a TV show called 'Supernatural' and it was based on your lives?" "Yeah, so?" Dean said, facing you, "Wait, how do you even know about that?" "Well... I'm from that universe. One day when I was little, the Doctor crash landed in a field, and of course I believe in aliens so I went to check it out. There was the Doctor, in his smoking Tardis. He asked if I wanted to travel all of time and space with him and I said yes. Under one condition; that I kept a phone he gave me and this," you held up the little button, "it pulls the Tardis wherever this is. But one day I strayed a bit too far from him and got lost. One thing led to another and I'm in this world. Then I saw some hunters and I was like 'Either I stumbled upon people filming the next episode of one of my favorite TV shows, or this is a parallel world' then I decided to stay." Dean looked at you and said, "So what you told us was a lie?" "No! No! I did stay with Bobby, I did kill those vampires, I am a hunter... but by birth." "You think this is a game? Bobby _died _trying to kill a damn Leviathan! Almost every hunter I know wishes they had a normal life!" He shouted, you stood, slightly wobbling and said, "Look! There are fewer demons, vampires, shapeshifters and everything else I've and people are alive because of me. I'm not some wanna-be hunter, I had training from the best hunter I know!" Dean was about to yell something back when his brother stepped in front of him, "Dean, calm down." Sam said, "We still need The Colt." The Doctor looked up, "Did you say _The_ Colt?" "Yeah, you've heard of it?" The Doctor rested his hands on the console then said, "It's in a parallel world." "Well you managed to come here." Sam said, 'That was because (y/n) had the button, the only way to make it to a parallel dimension is that you have to be pulled through, or crash land there. But there are thousands of dimensions other than ours, and it's impossible to lock onto one." Then the Doctor smiled and said, "But nothing is impossible." He then pulled own a lever and the Tardis started making that sound again. "(Y/n)! Hold this lever down!" You rushed over as the Doctor ran up to Sam and Dean, he smiled then said, "Sam, come here." The alien pulled him over to the other side of the console, "Press this button every three seconds." Then the Doctor went back over to Dean, he glared at the alien. "You can go count for your brother." Then Dean walked away. The Doctor threw down another lever and pressed at button and the Tardis started to rock back and fourth. Then he picked up a sledgehammer and started hitting a joystick with it. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Sam shouted, absolutely terrified. "We're teleporting! It travels through time and space!" You said, smiling as you watched the Doctor scramble around, pressing buttons and winding things up. Chuck, you had missed this.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!" The Doctor shouted as the Tardis rocked more violently, tossing everyone back and forth. Then the Tardis suddenly stopped, everyone was thrown to one side of the machine. "Is it usually this hard to fly?" Dean asked, standing up as the Doctor ran up some steps and down the hall, returning with a fire extinguisher then put out the small fire. "Ok, then. everyone fine? Good, good. Now let's find The Colt." The Doctor put on his tweed jacket and said, "Things, as you already know, are different in parallel worlds, but remember; you don't belong in this world." The Timelord paused for a minute, sadness filled his eyes. You knew exactly what he was thinking about. But that emotion only lasted a second and the Doctor said, "Alrighty then," he looked at you then smiled and said, "Alons-y." You smiled back. Everyone followed the Doctor to the entry of the Tardis. The Timelord opened the door and let in the night. Everything seemed to be normal. "We moved." Sam said in disbelief, "Yeah, it does that." You laughed. "Do we even know where to look?" Dean asked his brother. "Dunno. Doc, where did you say The Colt was?" The Doctor stretched his suspenders, "I didn't hear exactly where it was, I heard it from a woman in a shop. But somewhere near (y/n)'s flat. But it's not her flat in this world." He said. "So motel it is. Nothing changes." Dean said, then the Doctor recommended some good motels he knew of then started to walk in that direction, with you and the others following. Sam slowed his pace to match yours. "So what were you?" He asked, "in your world?" "Nothing, really. An orphan in a poor orphanage." "Do you know why Crowley would need you?" "I know _one _reason, I Jet Li'd "The One"d myself. Apparently here _was _a girl possessed by a demon that was Crowley's surrogate niece." Sam looked at you and raised his eyebrows, "And probably because I watched... Supernatural. So basically I'm a prophet, in a way. But he would have to take me across dimensions for more of the information and I don't think he can do tha " "So who was that rude bloke? He isn't human." The Doctor interrupted.

"That was Crowley, the King of Hell." Sam said, "A demon." Then a man in a long black trench-coat slammed right into you, then continued on his way. A blond man that was following stopped and said, "Sorry, he doesn't really have any, uh, social manners." Then he ran after his friend. You stood there, watching the two walk off into the darkness. The four of you checked into the motel but the clerk said that all except on room was booked an that you were all going to have to share. "Things get better and better, doesn't it?" Dean muttered, taking the room key after the Doctor showed the man his Psychic Paper, saying that he's a 'very wealthy business man who will get that motel on the map if he could pay them later' then sprinted into the room. "I'll take the couch." You said, yawning. Dean tossed his bag onto one of the two beds and laid down and went to sleep as Sam sat down on his own bed and opened his laptop. "What about you, Doctor?" You asked, looking at the man; he was sitting on a chair and waving his sonic screwdriver around, analyzing the room, "I'll be fine. You just sleep." Once you fell asleep Sam eventually looked at the alien and said out of curiosity, "What're you doing?" "Sweeping the area. Scanning for any possibly dangerous life forms." "Kinda like our EMF's" Sam concluded. Then the Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver and asked, "How is she? I man, how's her personal life?" He referred to you. Sam shrugged, "She seemed fine whenever she talked to me. But I don't know how she's doing in her personal life." The Doctor nodded, looking at his companion he had lost so many ears ago. "She loved to draw," he said, "every species of alien or person we've ever met, (y/n) would draw them. Despite her age she drew beautifully. One of the most amazing artists I've ever met. And I've met Van Gogh."

*Time skip brought to you by Captain Jack Harkness, letting you know he's free every Friday night ;)*

Around four a.m Dean got up and went to use the bathroom. Once he was done he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he stroked his chin, grinned and winked at himself. "You're a handsome sonovabitch, you know that?" Then he heard some quiet laughter and edged out of the bathroom. He saw you and Cas sitting on the sofa by the door. "Cas? what the hell are you doing here? How the hell are you even here?" The angel stood. "Dean. It's been a while. I was catching up with (y/n) " "Wait, you to _know _each other? Why haven't you told me, Cas?!" Sam started to wake up, "Hm? Wassgoin on?" "Our favorite feathery-assed angel is back." The Doctor bolted upright from his sleep and grabbed for his sonic screwdriver, "WEEPING ANGELS?!" He asked, panic in his weary voice. Sam and Dean looked at him, then back to Castiel. You stood as the Doctor started to fully wake up, "Doctor, this is Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Cas, this is the Doctor, an alien." "An extraterrestrial. I've never formally met one before." The Doctor got up and shook hands with Cas before pointing his sonic screwdriver at him and analyzed it, he looked back up, "An angel. I've never met one before. Well, one that wasn't made out of stone, anyway, and one that was good." "Not all angels are good." Sam said, sitting at the edge of his bed, "Cas, what what are you doing here?" "I saw in the newspaper about the murders. I went to the crime scene then found out the victims, were killed in this world." "How?" Sam asked. "Dimensional Residue." "Void stuff." Cas and the Doctor said at the exact same time. "When people cross dimensions, Dimensional Residue is covered over them, angels perceive it, but I'm not sure if can as well." Castiel said, then the Doctor grinned, saying, "_Exactly_ like Void Stuff." "So we're covered in this 'Void Stuff'?" Dean asked. The Doctor nodded then reached into his tweed jacket and and pulled out a pair of 3d glasses, one side red, the other blue. He passed it to Dean. The hunter watched him cautiously as he put on the plastic glasses and looked around. Everyone except Castiel was surrounded by small, thin green flakes. He looked at his own hands and waved them around; the Void Stuff followed. Dean took off the glasses and passed it to his brother. Sam looked around, "Whoa. But why doesn't Cas have that Dimensional Residue or Void Stuff or whatever you call it?" "Heaven covers all of space. I just need to find out where the dimensions are and travel through Heaven." "Ok, well it's been an exciting night but I want to know why you didn't tell us about her." Dean said, gesturing to you as he stepped forward to Cas. "Dean it's not his fault." You said, "But if you decide to be a d-bag, take it out on somebody else. Like a demon. And before you start up whining again, yes, we are staying on this case with you."

*Time skip brought to you by Gabriel, telling you to leave some candy and a couple bottles of wine on the porch for him.*

"I'm Agent Grimes and these are my partners Agent Dixon and Agent Greene." **(A/N if you get that reference you're awesome)** Dean said to the police officer at the front of the crime scene; they showed their fake badges and the woman let them through. You, Sam and Dean walked along the crime scene, investigators took pictures of the bodies that were under white sheets. There was a stench in there air that smelled of burning meat. The Doctor originally wanted to go, but when he found out that one of the victims was Harriet Jones, he just sadly sat down and put his head in his hands, telling hem to go. "Harriet Jones was one of the Doctor's friends, she was also the Prime Minister of London." You explained to the Winchesters as you knelt down and uncovered the sheet where Harriet Jones lay dead. You sighed and covered the woman back up and stood, brushing off your suit. "I'll go talk to the caller." Sam said, then strode over to the teenage boy who ha found the body. "Hi, I'm agent Dixon. And you are...?" "Andy. Andy Jefferson." "Ok, Andy, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about what you saw, or didn't see." The boy unfolded his arms and shuffled his feet, "Uh, yeah, sure." "Did you see anything strange? Smell anything weird, like, say... sulfur?" The boy shook his head, "No." "Even he most insignificant detail could help." Sam pressed, "I... heard a voice." "A voice?" Sam repeated, "What what did it sound like?" "It kinda sorta sounded like a robot." "A a robot?" Sam was taken aback. The boy shook his head, "I knew none of you would believe me." "No, no. I believe you. So what did the voice say?" The boy looked up and swallowed, "It said 'exterminate'."

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy I've gotten this up, I really think this is heading somewhere!**

**Until we meet again, dear readers ~ClevaChloe**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N; hey there everyone, sorry for not updating lately, I'm currently suffering through writers block. But I've been thinking about this fanfic every day. I'm not sure when I'll be posting another chapter**— **but I DEFINITELY will, I'm just not sure when. Definitely within 2015, I'm just kinda... Stuck. I lost a little bit of the story, and I can't remember exactly what it was and now I need to write something like it. Anyways, I am genuinely sorry for the long wait, but have faith that I WILL come over my writers block and this fanfic WILL NOT become those fanfics that haven't been written in for years. **

**~ClevaChloe**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guess who's baaaaack? So sorry for the long wait, if anyone is still reading. But hopefully I'll be updating more soon :)**

* * *

On the other side of the crime scene three investigators got into a quiet fight, Dean approached them, and you tagged along.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?"

A tall skinny man in a long, black heavy coat turned around to face them, "And you are?" You and Dean showed the three men their badges,

"I'm agent Grimes and this agent Greene." Then you and Dean put your badges away.

One of the other men with silver hair said. "I'm inspector Lestrade. This is John Waston and Sherlock Holmes." They all shook hands then Dean and you both looked at each other. Then Lestrade and Sherlock walked away, continuing to argue.

John looked at you with a confused look then said, "Didn't I see you somewhere?" You smiled a little, "Uh, yeah. Mr. Holmes bumped into me on the street."

"Yeah, that's it. Sherlock doesn't really like to be called 'Mr. Holmes'." You nodded.

"So what is the FBI doing on a case like this?"

"The FBI like to leave no stone unturned." Dean said.

Sam walked up to them, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Just then Sherlock called for John. You, Sam and Dean walked back over to the car they had rented, "We just met Sherlock Holmes and John Waston." Dean said, you grinned and nodded. "Seriously?" Sam looked back at the men. "But, yeah, what's up?" Dean asked.

"So apparently Andy, the caller, said he heard a voice and that it sounded like a robot."

"A robot?" You and Dean asked simultaneously,

"So what," Dean said, "are we dealing with R2-D2?" "Not unless he goes off killing people saying 'exterminate'." You sharply inhaled. "What?" Sam asked. "I know what we're dealing with." You said, getting behind the wheel of her car, Sam and Dean got in. "So then what is it?" Sam asked, "Daleks." You said, "A dal-what now?" Dean asked, "Daleks. They're aliens." You backed the car out, put it in drive and headed back to the motel.

"They're the Doctor's oldest enemy. They're ruthless killers. They have no mercy." "What do they do in their free times?" Sam asked sarcastically next to her, "They prefer to make any other species into their slaves." You turned off the car and got out with the boys following her into the motel, "Doctor, we got a problem." "What kind of problem?" He asked, handing Sam's laptop to Castiel. "Daleks." You said. The Doctor sat back down saying to Sam and Dean, "I suppose (y/n) already explained what they are?" The Winchesters nodded. "Is a Dalek some form of killer? Like breakfast killer?" Cas asked, "You mean serial killer?" You asked with a slight smile on her face, Cas nodded. "No." The Doctor said, "They're a species of alien." He got up and left the room, and the others followed. "You got a plan, Doc?" Dean asked following him into the Tardis. The Timelord pulled a lever and the Tardis started to hum. "Doctor, we need to do something." You said, but he just muttered to himself then said, "The Tardis needs to stay here for another day to charge up."

"Doctor," Sam said, "we can't let people keep—"

"We can't do anything!" The Doctor shouted, "As long as they keep traveling through time we can't do anything! As many times as we kill them they will just come from the past. Time can always be rewritten." "But then why can't you go to the past and kill them all then?" Dean asked. "Paradox." Cas said, "If he were to go back in time and kill all the Daleks, he would have no reason to kill them since they are dead. Then he would have no reason to go back in time, and therefore they would still be alive." "So then what do we do?" Sam asked, but no one responded. "Ok then," Dean grinned, "I'm gonna go see if there's a decent bar around here." Then walked down the steps and out of the Tardis, "You comin' Cas?" Castiel looked back to you, "I'm coming too." You said.

The angel reached for your hand, but you just patted him gently on the back. "Know of any good places?" Dean asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"If everything is still in the same place, there's a bar right around the corner from my place." You said. Dean wasn't exactly pleased that you had wanted to tag along. You walked between Cas and the Winchester.

"Dean, I get you don't like me—" "Great deducing, Sherlock." He said sarcastically, but you glared at him, "but now our fates are intertwined, along with Sherlock and John's. For what reason I don't know, it could be angels," you looked at Castiel, "or it could be complete randomness of the universe. But either way we're in this together."

"You know that's bull crap." Dean said as he pushed opened the door and let you through, the three of you sat down at the bar.

He ordered a beer then asked, "You want anything?" You paused then said, "Sure. I'll pay." He leaned over, "Cas, what about you?" "Yes, thank you." Then Dean ordered two more beers. "You wanna hear a joke?" You asked. Dean took a long swig then sighed, saying, "Shoot."

"Ok. Three vampires walk into a bar, the first one says 'I'll have a pint of blood.' And the second one says 'I'll have the same.' The third one says 'I'll have a pint of plasma.' Then the bartender says 'So that'll be two bloods and a blood lite?' Get it, like Bud lite?" "Yeah," Dean muttered, raising his eyebrows.

But then Castiel said in confusion, "I don't understand. Vampires drink blood, they have no reason to consume alcohol." "It's a joke, Cas." You clinked her beer bottle with Castiel's. A dozen beer bottles later the three were drunk.

"You know, Deeean. Once you get to know me, I'm pretty fun to hang out with."

"Yeah, Dean. She's—" Cas hiccuped, "she's really fun." Dean nodded then said, "So Cas, I never asked. How you doin'?" Cas shrugged,

"I've been fine. Just b— been watching the beeeeeeees. They're so fascinating. The way they communicate with each other... So harmonious." You ruffled his dark hair as Dean got up and patted you shoulder saying, "I'm gonna take a walk." "Wait, you have your phone with you?" "Yeah." You got off the bar stool and pulled out a black marker and wrote your phone number on his hand and said, "In case you get lost." Then gave him a small salute as he left the bar. He walked down the street in the dark, an occasional car drove by. Dean looked at his watch, it read 1:41 am. Then he wondered how long they were in the bar. He slowly walked by a small corner store when something in the window caught his eye.

"Pie."

He walked inside and looked at the pies that were on the shelf; blueberry, chocolate, raspberry, banana cream. He picked up the blueberry pie and placed it on the shelf and took out his wallet as the clerk said, "That'll be two pounds." Dean looked up, "Huh?" "I said, that'll be two pounds. That's 3.37 in US dollars. You can exchange your money for pounds at the airport." Dean stood up straight and said, "So you're saying I can't buy this pie?" "I'm saying you can't buy anything in the United Kingdom with US dollars." Dean glared at the man and and then left the store. He stood outside and his phone started to ring.

He took it out of his pocket and answered, "You know you can't buy pie here?" "What?" It was Sam, "Where are you?"

"George street and Spanish place."

"Ok, well, get back here. Doc has a feeling that the Daleks are still out there." "Anything on how to kill them?" Dean asked, becoming more alert, "The thing is," Sam said quietly, "Doctor doesn't like killing things." "Well then I guess—" the phone dropped out of his hand. "Dean?" There was no reply from Sam's brother, "Dean!"

* * *

You snuggled against his chest, moving closer. Then you realized;

YOU SNUGGLED AGAINST HIS CHEST.

You hadn't done that since— you slowly opened your eyes to see who had their arms wrapped around you.

It was Cas.

You carefully untwined his arms from yourself and sat up, holding the blanket over your chest. You wanted to be angry, but last night was the best sleep you had in a long time. You rubbed your face with your hand then shoved the angel awake, "Cas! Wake up." He slowly opened his Caribbean blue eyes and met your (e/c) ones, he frowned, "What's wrong? Is someone at the door?" "No!" You snapped, "No. We can't keep doing this." Castiel sat up and held your hand, "What do you mean? I thought you loved me." He said. "Yes, yes, I love you." You said, "But that's not the point, it's this. We can't keep doing this on-again off-again thing." You gestured to the bed, then got up and put on your normal clothes, the bed squeaking as you got up.

"We didn't have occasion, if that's what you mean." "What?!" You snapped, turning around, your shirt in your hands.

"We didn't have occasion. We came to the motel and went to bed." "Then why did we take off our clothes?" You asked, you anger slowly fading away, "You said you wanted to, so we took off our clothes. But then you got tired and said you were too sleepy to put on your clothes. I would have never done anything while we were intoxicated." You nodded as he started to get dressed as well, "Thank you Cas. But we can't tell the others." You stated as you put your pants back on, "Why not? Their opinions won't affect us." Cas said putting on his blue tie,

"You know how Dean is. He's going to want you to choose him or me." "He won't do that, he's my friend." Castiel said.

"How did he feel when you showed up last night?"

"Well he wasn't exactly pleased..." Cas trailed off as he finished his tie. You loved how he put it on backwards. He picked up his overcoat from the floor and put it on.

"That's why we can't be together, there's too many obstacles in our way and if we try to cross one we'll look like the bad guys." You said. "But we're not demons." Cas said, but you shook your head and sighed, "It's a metaphor."

The front door opened, it was Sam, "Dean?"

"No, no just us." You said nervously as you left the bedroom. Sam looked at you and Castiel as the angel exited the same room. "I thought he was with you." "No, he never came back from the bar." Sam said, "Did he say where he was going?" "No, just for a walk." You told Sam.

"Where's the Doctor?" You asked. Sam spread his arms, "He's gone too." "Is the Tardis still there?" Sam shook his head. You took out your phone and dialed someone, "Who are you calling?" Cas asked, "The Tardis." Sam looked at you,

"What?" You asked,

"It's a 'police call box' and anyway, he soniced my phone so that I can call whoever I want throughout all of space and time." Sam and Castiel looked at each other as you continued, "Hopefully he's still in it. But I don't get why he would leave in the first place." You paused then put your phone back in your pocket, "He's not answering. We should split up and look for Dean. Maybe he's with the Doctor." You turned on the GPS and put your phone in Castiel's hand saying, "I'm gonna go with Sam." "Ok, let's go." Sam said, then Castiel disappeared. Sam picked up his bag and you picked up Dean's.

The two hunters left the motel room and locked it behind them. "Did you trace Dean's phone?" You asked, Sam nodded, "Yeah. Found it a few blocks away from your place. Well, where your place would be." They walked back in the direction of where Sam had found his brother's phone.

"I'm not working with Crowley. Or the Daleks, if that's what you were thinking." You stated, "No— no I wasn't thinking that."

"Ok, good. I just wanted to put that out there. And if I were working with Crowley, I'd be double crossing him. For you, Dean and Cas." You said. Sam shook his head and smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

"We're still waiting on him?" "It takes a while to get out of a cage, particularly one in Hell, Master." Jim Moriarty said, crossing his legs and looking at the Timelord. The Master stretched his arms across the table and said, "Well either way I sold souls of four kings for him to get out. I think he would be grateful." Then Lucifer appeared in the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. "Thank yooou Master. Oh, feels so good to be out. It's been so lonely ever since Sam got his soul back. So, now, what have we decided to do?" "We still need Sherly to meet with the Doctor and the Winchesters." Jim said, "What about the one in love with the angel?" The Master asked, "Dean? Or the girl?" Lucifer said with a smirk. "The girl. She knows too much; about the Doctor, the Winchesters, about everyone." "We could give her to Crowley, make him owe us." Jim said. "No, no. If Crowley wants her bad, we want her even more." Lucifer explained. "What do we do with her then, Luci?" The Master asked. "Figure out why the King of Hell want's her." Lucifer snapped. Jim took their hands and said, "Boys, we don't want to turn on each other. THEY want us to turn on each other." But the two men continued to glare at each other; the three of them knew Jim wasn't a match for them, hell, he wasn't even immortal, let alone powerful. Lucifer leaned back in his chair. "Fine." He said, "What shall we do next?"

* * *

They heard three gunshots and took out their guns then burst through the front door and up the flight of stairs.

"No, no! It's ok!" A woman shouted from the first floor, but you and Sam had burst through the apartment door to find Sherlock sitting in a chair, shooting at a wall. Then a woman in her fifties came up the stairs,

"It's just Sherlock. He does that sometimes when he gets upset. He's been down in the dumps ever since John left."

"He didn't _leave_, Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock said getting up and retying his dark robe, he strode to the fireplace and picked up two items then walked over to Mrs. Hudson, "If he did leave then why wouldn't he take his wallet and mobile? He didn't leave, he's _missing_." Then he looked at Sam and stated, "You're missing someone as well. You're brother. Are you my new clients?"

"N—" "Yes!" You interrupted the Winchester.

Sherlock pulled up two chairs as you and Sam put away their guns and sat down.

"Mrs. Hudson, can you make us a pot of tea."

"I'm you're landlady, not your housekeeper." She said, then exited the flat. "I'm Sam and this is (y/n)," Sam began, "I knew neither of you are FBI from when we first met." Sherlock stated, "How—" "Multiple things, but now I know for sure you two aren't,because if you were FBI why would you come to me for a case?" You and Sam looked at each other.

Sam cleared his throat and continued,

"my brother went missing—"

"Boring." Sherlock said, getting up and leaving.

"Last night, around two in the morning. Probably the same time John disappeared." You said, making Sherlock stop dead in his tracks. He turned around, trying to read you.

"You've been on the run by the looks of it." But before you could ask anything he continued, "Your clothes, dirty at the sleeves and pants; your pockets are too small to hold a wallet and if you owned one you would carry it around in your purse, which you would take everywhere with you, but means you don't own a credit card, you pay cash everywhere you go; which usually means you're on the run from the police. You can take care of yourself as of you have a gun, but you've met up with your friend here for some reason, you two have known each other for a while, but have recently met. Online dating, which would also explain that hickey on your neck."

"What— n—no! We're _not_ dating." You and Sam stuttered, your hand flew to your neck, covering the bruise. "And either way, Cas asked me to teach him how to shoot and I told him to get a Nerf gun and he shot me in the neck."

"So— uh, do you want us to help you find John?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm the worlds only consulting detective, I'll help _you_ find John and your brother." Sherlock said, then went into his bedroom.

"That's Sherlock for ya." You said smiling and getting up and looking around.

"Hey look." You said to Sam as he got up as well, you pointed at a skull on the fireplace.

Soon after Sherlock came out dressed and grabbed his overcoat from a hanger on the wall, "Where do you suppose we start?" You asked, then Sam extended an arm, throwing you into a bookshelf. He turned to face you and you saw his eyes were black.

"Demon." You muttered, and saw Sherlock start to walk to you, "Sherlock stop." You said, then pulled out your gun, pointing it at him, "I really don't want to shoot you, but if you take one more step your left knee is going to be shattered. This is between me and this demon. I know you have a lot of questions but just let me handle this first."

You turned back to the demon, lowering the gun, "How did you find us?"

"A fly."

You stared at him, "You possessed a fly? That's kind of pathetic." The demon raised a hand to slap you then put it down and said, "This 'Moose' cares for you. But he's weak enough to be possessed."

You grinned, "Yet he's too strong to be completely controlled. That's the Sam I know." You paused, "You work for Crowley, don't you?"

"Come on! Shoot me! Exorcise me! Do something!" He shouted in Sam's voice.

You shook your head, "No. They're my only family, I would never hurt Sam or Dean. Not in a million years." Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sherlock slowly pick up a fireplace poker and hit him over the head with the poker with such force the demon possessing Sam fell down like a ton of bricks. Sherlock looked up, "Now do you mind telling he what hell he was talking about?" "Yes, yes, I will. Just help me get him into the chair and get me some rope."

You picked up Sam's legs and Sherlock picked up his torso and sat him up in the chair, then went into his room and brought back a hang-mans noose and started to untie it.

"There is a Hell and there is a Heaven.

There are angels and demons, and Sam is possessed by a demon." He passed you the long rope and you started to tie the demon down into the chair as you continued,

"Crowley is a demon and the King of Hell. Sam, his brother Dean and I hunt demons and other monsters like vampires and wendigos, we're called hunters. There are other hunters in the world, but not a lot, and we all fight the supernatural. Now this is where it gets tricky," you started to tie Sam's ankles to the legs of the chair.

"Pass me some salt. And when I mean 'some' I mean a lot." Sherlock silently went into the kitchen and brought back a canister of salt. You stood and poured the salt in a circle around the chair and once you were finished you set it on a coffee table and sat down on the sofa,

"There is a thing called the Tardis. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And there is a man called the Doctor, he's an alien, a Timelord and the last of his kind. He owns the Tardis and it can take us through time and space, and we are from a parallel dimension. Things are slightly different in dimensions, like in my world Sam and Dean's life is a tv show and you're the famous Sherlock Holmes. There have been books and movies and tv shows about you and your adventures with John Watson."

Once you were done, Sherlock closed his eyes and put his hands to his head, going to his Mind-Palace, storing all of the information he had just obtained, then opened his eyes again and looked at you with his icy blue eyes and said, "What do you 'hunters' do when you've caught a demon?"

"Well it depends. Hunters can just kill them—which we're not going to do because that would also mean killing the vessel— we're going to ask him questions, then we'll get that demon out of Sam."

"With an exorcism?" Sherlock asked, "Yeah" You paused, "I'm gonna go to a church and get some holy water. Don't mess up that salt ring, it'll keep him inside it." Then you ran as fast as you could down the steps.

Sherlock nodded and took off his scarf and coat, watching Sam.

Angels... Demons... Time travel... He wasn't sure what to believe without tangible evidence. A little while passed and you came back and shut the door with your foot, you were carrying several large bottles of holy water and set it next to the salt.

You pulled down the side of his shirt and sighed, "Dammit, Sam, why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, "this is an anti-possession symbol," you said pulling down the collar of your shirt to show him a tattoo, "Dean, Sam and I —well Sam USED to have one, but one time Dean died— yes, Dean died and came back, for them, no big whoop— but anyway, Dean died and Sam quit hunting, trying to have a normal life. He must've thought demons would stop following him. Idjit." You felt inside his pocket and took out his phone and called your own phone,

"Hey, Cas. It's me... (Y/n)... We kinda have a problem... 221b—" then the angel appeared in the living room, still holding the phone to his ear. "Sherlock, this is Castiel, an angel." Sherlock read Cas as he walked over to you: _WARRIOR, GENTLE, HIGH STATUS, IN LOVE, NIAVE, IMPULSIVE._

He passed you the phone asking, "What happened?" You stepped closer to him, "Apparently when you and Dean were... You know... In urgatory-pay." Cas tilted his head to the side, "Purgatory." You whispered, "Anyway, he got rid of the anti-possession tattoo and now we've got a freaking cross-roads demon on our hands and I had to explain EVERYTHING Sherlock." You whispered. Cas nodded and picked up a bottle of holy water and uncapped it, pouring a little on Sam's head. The demon screamed and started to steam.

You kneeled down and said, "Why did Crowley send you?"

"What makes you think Crowley sent me?" The demon growled, "I work for much more powerful men than Crowley."

"And who are they?" Castiel asked.

The demon laughed Sam's laugh, "And why would I tell you that?"

You poured more water on his head and got another scream in reply.

"Who are you working for?"

"Two of the most powerful men in the universe and a psychopath."

"Well the Doctor is the most powerful man in the universe so you must be mistaken." You said with a smile. The demon laughed again, "The Doctor... Is not powerful. He's weak because he has mercy. There is a much more powerful man in the universe, the Doctor might have mentioned him."

The smile slowly faded as you shook your head in disbelief and backed up to the wall, "What is it, (y/n)? What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"No, it can't be. The Doctor said he was dead." You said,

"He's well alive, along with Lucifer and Jim Moriarty." Then a dark plume came from Sam's mouth, escaping out the window. "Cas, follow it!" The angel disappeared.

Sherlock, seeing that you were starting to break, untied Sam. "What happened?" Sam asked as you put your hands on your head and slid to the floor,

"This can't be happening, not again. Please, not again. He's been through enough!" Sam got up and went over to you and helped you up, you gripped his arms, "What do you mean?" "The demon said that he's working for two of the most powerful men in the universe and a psychopath. I said the Doctor is the most powerful man in the universe and he said no."

"Well then who is he talking about?" Sam asked,

"The Master." You said quietly, as if his name could make him appear, "He's another Timelord."

"But Doc said he was the last." "He was," You explained, "He burned The Master's body himself. I don't know who else he could be talking about though. The Master created the apocalypse in my universe, he split the skies in half and let all hell break loose. Though no one from there except the Doctor and a few other of his companions remember, he calls it 'The Year that Never Happened' But for some reason he just told me. Everything; everything bad that's ever happened to him all that's he's been guilty about. But I don't know who the psychopath he could be talking about."

"He could be referring to Jim Moriarty, but he's presumed dead." Sherlock said, matter-of-factly, "After we found out that he faked his death, he committed suicide by jumping off the Scotland Yard, his body was never found."

Then Castiel reappeared, "It went in the Tube under the Palace of Westminster." You nodded then turned back to the Winchester. "But what about the second 'most important man in the universe'? Lucifer?" Sam asked, "But Lucifer is in his cage." Cas said. "But is it possible for someone to sell their soul for him to get out?" You asked as Sherlock stood. "Well?" The angel paused for a long time before saying, "It has to be a soul of great importance."

"Like a king." Sam asked, Cas nodded.

"We need to get John, Dean and the Doctor _now_. I can't believe the Master is still alive..." You said, letting go of Sam and taking a few steps to the door only to pass out. Cas and Sam looked at each other as Sam picked you up and walked down the stairs, followed by the angel and Holmes.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm going out for a bit." Sherlock said, passing by his landlady's apartment. They walked down the street back to where you had parked your car. Sam gave a sideways glance to Castiel, who was looking at you. "Do— do you want to take her?" Sam offered, then you started to wake up. "No." Cas said, looking away.

"Ok, Moose, you can set me down now." You said, and he set you down on your feet. You pulled out your car keys and opened the driver door.

"He's in love with her, obviously." Sherlock said, making you bang your head against the ceiling of the vehicle, "_Ow_, who— who's in love with who?"

"Castiel. Every time he looks at you his pupil's dilate, his breathing accelerates— which could mean he's on drugs, but that's not the case, as he has no other side affects of being on drugs, and I have experience on that— but you two lock eyes constantly, and when you look away he continues to stare at you." Sam looked at the angel and you, you knocked on the top of your car, "Well Sherlock, I _was_ going to let you ride shotgun but recent circumstances won't allow me—"

"_Won't_ or don't want to?" Sherlock asked, purposely agitating you.

"Sam, you're in the front with me." He went around the car to the left side and got in as Sherlock.

"Cas, come on." You said, but he stepped away from the car saying, "I'll go 'scoop out' Westminster." Then he disappeared. You bit the inside of your cheek as you closed the door of your car and put the key in the ignition and drove the car out into the street.

"So you and Cas." Sam started, "We had a thing, it's over." You could feel your cheeks start to get hot, "The way he was looking at you didn't say it was over." Sherlock said. "Sherlock! Please!" You snapped. "It got too complicated." "Trust me, I've had relationships more complicated." Sam said, looking out the window.

"So you've had a relationship where your girlfriend is an immortal being and you love each other but you both know that you're mortal and that one day you'll die and she'll live on forever? Yes, you have been in shoes shoes, Sam Winchester." You said sarcastically. "I had a thing with a werewolf. You two can still be together." Sam looked at her, there was sad smile on your face, "Ok, Sam. Whatever." Then you pulled over in front of a tattoo parlor, "Let's go. Tattoo time." You got out of the car, "Sherlock, I think you should get one too." Sherlock got out as well and went inside and took off his coat and scarf, automatically sitting in a chair. You and Sam looked at him, wondering why he was so persuasive, "What? This obviously isn't my first tattoo."


	6. Chapter 5: part 1

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It's kinda like "what have Dean, the Doctor and John been doing this entire time?" Kinda thing. But I should have the next chapter up really soon after this one.**

* * *

As he slowly came into consciousness he smelled wine. He groaned as he got up. He heard someone groan a few feet away from him, "He— hello?" He asked.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I have no bloody clue." John said, staggering to a stand, only to cry out in pain and grab his right leg. He found a wall and braced his hand against it, getting a splinter, "Wood...?"

"Are you alright?" John heard from the accent he was british, "Yeah, yeah, mate. Just a broken leg is all." There was a small green light coming towards him, then the small light illuminating a smiling face,

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor John Watson." John introduced himself,

"Oh two doctor's, brilliant. Good, fantasic." The Doctor muttered gleefully. "If you mind telling your name?" John asked, "I did. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly." The Timelord raised his screwdriver, "What's that?" John asked, pointing at the instrument, "That's my sonic screwdriver." Doctor said matter-of-factly. He helped John walk to the other side of the pitch black room.

They tripped over something and John yelled as he landed on his bad knee. "Are you alright?" "No, of course I'm not! My knee is broken!" "Sorry." Doctor crawled over to the thing they tripped over, "A shoe?" Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held the light to the thing, tracing it up to a face.

"Dean?"

The Doctor tapped his shoulder, then the man punched the Timelord. Dean sat up, "Doc, is that you?" "Yes, but I think you broke my nose." The Doctor said, helping John stand up with one hand and holding his nose with the other. "Sorry, reflexes. Where are we?" Dean asked, getting up and feeling along the walls. "It's a giant circle." He said bumping back into the Doctor, "Can't you just sonic us out with that thing?"

"It doesn't do wood." He said shamefully.

"Great."


	7. Chapter 5: part 2

**Sorry that that the chapters have been short, the next few ones may be short as well, though. But the last chapt will be a decent size.**

* * *

"Ok, we'll split up; Cas, Sherlock, you two go to the right and Sam and I will go to the left. Do _not_ separate. Do you hear me, Sherlock?" You said. The consulting detective nodded absentmindedly. Sam tossed Dean's phone to the angel saying, "You know who to call." "Ghosbusters." You finished. Cas looked at the two of them quizzically while you and Sam smiled, even the corner of Sherlock's mouth went up in a smirk.

"It's a joke," you said, "never mind." And the four went their designated ways. Sam and you turned on your flashlights and walked along the tracks. "Do you have a plan?" He asked, "No, no, not really. So far I've gotten up to the part where we get the three D's." Sam gave you a face,

"The three D's?"

"Yeah, Dean, Doctor and doctor Watson." Then they stopped talking and continued to walk, their footsteps echoing. The tunnel eventually forked,

"You take right, I'll take left." You said, as Sam took out a shotgun from his duffel bag tossed it to her along with a few rock salt bullets.

Then you took your path.

Along the way your flashlight started to dim and flicker.

"Dammit." You muttered, hitting the side of the flashlight before it went out. The tunnel abruptly ended at a door. You quietly put the flashlight on the ground and raised the gun as you reached for the door knob and yanked it open. You looked down the long hallway and decided to call Sam. You took out your phone, only to see a message saying 'No Service' you muttered a curse word as you shoved your phone back in your pocket and slowly walked down the brightly lit hall, your foot steps echoed.

You looked down the halls that broke apart from the main ones. "Sam?" You called out, hoping that the tunnel he went down led to where you were. You turned left and heard grinding behind you, you turned around to see the halls turn and move, rearranging themselves. You continued forward when you saw a wooden door up ahead with a sign that read 'Prisoners'

"You've got to be kidding me, this is too easy." You muttered as you checked your surroundings, carefully walking to the door. With your left hand you reached out to wooden handle and opened it.

"Dean, John, Doctor, oh thank god." You put the shotgun to the side and— seeing that John Watson hurt— helped him stand.

"Took you long enough, princess. Where's Sammy?" Dean said, blinking into the light,

"Just be lucky we came to save your asses—"

"Oi! Language, (y/n)." "Sorry. We can call Cas—" The angel appeared beside her with Sherlock, who upon seeing his new surroundings, threw up. "Cas, can you go find Sam?" Castiel disappeared and came back with his hand on the younger Winchester's shoulder. John limped over to his flatmate and patted his back.

Dean rubbed his face, "Ok, now that everyone— that sonovabitch stole my ring! You bastard!" Dean shouted down the halls, "Oi! I said no foul language!" The Doctor said, waving a finger at Dean.

John slowly turned around to face Sam, Dean and you then said, "You're not FBI are you?" "No. We need to get out of here. Now." You said, handing the shotgun to Dean.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." A voice said coming from their left. Sherlock had regained his posture and strode to the man,

"Moriarty."

"Sherlock. So nice of you to drop in but this is mostly about the girl. But I think Luci and the Master can deal with the rest of you." Lucifer and the Master appeared.

"Hello little brother," Lucifer said to Castiel, who narrowed his eyes at his older brother. Luci snapped his fingers and you appeared in front of him, Lucifer wrapped his arms around your waist, "You've got a very pretty human, Cassie, beside that freckled Winchester. You think I can borrow her?" You struggled in his arms as the Master's eyes widened, then started to sniff you then went to Castiel, circling him then went back to stand next to you and said, "You've got that angel smell ALL over you." You kicked him in the stomach and he staggered back, bumping into Moriarty who was on the phone.

You met Sherlock's gaze, who gave you a little smirk and winked, then walked back to the army doctor. Castiel teleported in front of you and Lucifer, "If you touch a hair on her head—" then in a bright flash of light he disappeared.

"Thanks, Master. I didn't want little Cas to interrupt us." The evil Timelord wrapped a cloth around his own wrist after making a blood sigil on the wall. "But— but you're an angel, you should've been banished with him." You protested, still trying to get away. "I found a witch, and she made me a spell that cancels banishments." Luci said. Sam stepped forward but his brother stopped him as Lucifer stroked your hair. "Dammit, Lucifer! Why do you want her?" Dean shouted, but Moriarty whispered in the fallen angels' ear, he nodded then said, "I'll have my own friends take care of you." Then Lucifer teleported the four of them away.


	8. Chapter 5: part 3

**As we slowly come to a close, I would like to thank each one of you who liked, commented, or followed this story. I really appreciated it. The next chapter will be the last chapter. :-***

* * *

"You struggled against the ropes and glared at the Master, "So let me guess, the murders, it was you three pretending to be Daleks so you can pin the blame on them." Lucifer tapped his nose, "Bingo."

"Just you wait till my friends get here, they're gonna be pissed off."

Crowley appeared, "Lucifer... And co. So nice of you to capture the girl." He snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. "This is the King of Hell?" The evil Timelord asked, "He's so old." With a flick of his wrist, Crowley sent him flying across the room, the cement wall cracking.

"Oh, Crowley, I don't know what to say," you said sarcastically, "thanks for freeing me? No, because you're just gonna capture me anyway."

"Don't worry, love. I know how to treat a woman." He said winking at you, "And as for you," Crowley said, stepping forward to Lucifer and Moriarty. Moriarty interrupted him by pointing at the ceiling. "Oh, bullocks." The King of Hell muttered, realizing that he had stepped inside a devils trap.

Lucifer picked up a book from the metal operating table where torture instruments lay and opened the cover, licked his index finger and flipped a few pages then started to read a Latin incantation. By the time the incantation was finished, Crowley was gone. "Banishing demons to Hell, nice huh?" Lucifer asked with a grin in his face,

"You still need to show me how to do that." Moriarty said like an annoyed housewife.

The Master came up from behind Luci asking, "Can we kill her now?" "So quick to kill, Master. You don't enjoy it, you don't enjoy the screams, the blood, all of it. I think it's time you start to."

"Well I think it's time for you to shut the hell up." You said, aiming your gun at the fallen angel, he laughed, "You really think a normal gun can kill me? You think any gun can kill me? I can't be killed. I thought you learned that from watching the Winchesters." "It's only a matter of time until the Master or Moriarty kills you, they have The Colt."

Luci gasped and turned to his friends asking, "You wouldn't do that, would you? I thought we were best friends." "No, Luci, dear, we wouldn't. But you know who we WOULD kill?" Moriarty said taking a few steps towards you, you pointed your gun at him and took a step back, bumping into the chair.

"Dean. And John. And the Doctor."

"You clenched her teeth, "They're not dead, I just saw them." Lucifer snapped his fingers and a black bag appeared on the table, he opened it and pulled something out, "Hmm, one stripped jumper; belonging to the late John Watson. One bow tie and tweed jacket, belonging to the also late Doctor. And one jacket and a ring belonging one late Dean Winchester."

"That's not enough proof! I want to see a body!" You shouted. Lucifer put his hands up in defense, "Ok, ok, no need to be mean. Master," the Timelord walked down the hall and turned right.

He came back dragging a body bag and laid it in front of you and unzipped it. "No!" You dropped you gun and fell to your knees, cradling the Doctor's face.

"No! Doctor! Please, no! You can't be dead!" You screams echoed through the halls. Then you put your hand to your chest, "Something's wrong." You muttered, taking deep breaths to calm yourself down. You looked up the the three men and picked up your gun and stood, then cried in pain as you felt your chest cramp. "What's wrong? Heart attack?" Moriarty asked, your glared at him then looked away. No, it wasn't a attack, it was something else. "Need this?" The Master asked, handing you a stethoscope. You hesitated before taking it and listening to your quick heartbeat. You tossed the instrument to the ground.

"What is that?" "You know what it is." The Timelord said, slowly walking to the metal table and tapped his 4 beat rhythm then picked up The Colt, rubbing his hand along it.

"I've heard that Samuel Colt created a gun with bullets that can kill anything. Let's see if he's right." He aimed the gun at your stomach and pulled the trigger three times. You fell to the ground, right next to the Doctor's body, and blacked out. When you woke up you were in a pile of blood. Lucifer, Moriarty and the Master were gone, along with Doctor's body. You pulled out your phone and called her. The only person you trusted in the entire universe.


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello, lovelies. Like I said before, this would be the last chapter of this fic. I still get eMoTiOnS when I read this, and I hope you get eMoTiOnS when you read this too. I hope you had a wonderful ride with this story :). I moved to AO3 under the same name if you still want to see what I'm writing. But thank you to all your support on this, my first fanfic :)))**

* * *

You hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. You knocked over the table to find The Colt, but it wasn't there. You pressed your left hand to your stomach to stop the bleeding and used the chair to pull yourself up. "Crowley! Dammit Crowley I know you can hear me!" You shouted.

The King of Hell appeared a few feet away from you and looked at the ground, "You've made a bloody mess." "Enough with the chit-chat." You said, leaning on the chair for support, your words slurred together, "I want to sell my soul. For The Colt."

"Are you sure about that, love? Moose and Squirrel might get upset." Crowley said, stopping a foot away from you. "I don't care. How do we do this?" You asked. He stroked his chin and said, "Sealed with a kiss." You shivered, pushing aside the feeling to throw up at the moment. "Can't I just... blow you a kiss?" He shook his head. "Fine." You said through gritted teeth. You counted to three in your head and kissed the King of Hell. It was a long one and you stepped back and raised your hand to wipe your mouth, "Uh-uh, no wipes. Voids the contract. I'll be back in two shakes." Then he disappeared. You doubled over and coughed up blood. Crowley came back holding the ancient gun and handed it to you, you snatched it and staggered to the wall, "I don't need anymore of your help." You growled. The King of Hell pretended to be hurt by that and disappeared. You leaned against the wall and slowly left the room, leading a light trail of blood.

* * *

The brothers and their angel had split up from John Watson, Sherlock and the Doctor.

They had found and followed a trail of blood, slowly getting darker and heavier. "(Y/n)!" Castiel called out to you and you turned around with your hand over your stomach. You smiled, but before you could say anything you fell to the ground, the three men rushed to you. The brothers squatted next to you as Cas raised his hand, putting it to your stomach, but you grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare."

"It won't hurt, (Y/n), let me heal you." He said, his voice cracking. "Cas, it's too late, I already called." "Called who?" Dean asked, you looked over to the Winchesters and said, "Watch over me. Please. You are the second, third and fourth people I trust in all of space and time. Do you give me your word that you'll watch over me?" Dean looked at his brother. "Of course, we'll watch over you." Sam said, shifting on his feet. They probably thought you were delirious.

"But look at what I got." From behind your back you pulled out The Colt and handed it to Dean, "You boys better hold onto this tight." You took a shaky breath, "Lucifer, Moriarty and the Master might get quite upset when they find out I stole it from them. And Crowley... Don't even get me started on him..." You started to cough up more blood, you wiped your mouth and said, "S-sorry it's c-covered in blood, and sorry that's missing three bullets. But there's eight still in there." "Eight?" Sam asked, "We thought—" "The Master probably went back in time to force Samuel Colt to make more bullets." You groaned, impatient for some reason.

You tried to sit up then moaned in pain and muttered, "God, Denzel Washington made this look so easy." **(A/N: yup, THAT movie.)** "What?" Dean asked.

They heard quick footsteps, Sam, Dean and the angel turned around and saw John running to them. "They shouldn't have separated." You said. "Let me through!" He went to his knees and looked at you; blood was dribbling out of your mouth, you wiped it away with the back of your hand, "Hmm, doctor John Watson. I guess they explained everything to you, huh?" "Hold still." The army doctor said, pulling out the small medical kit he always carried around.

You grabbed it and threw it down a hall, "It. Is. Too. Late." "Nothing is too late." The Doctor said walking to them, he got on his knees as well.

"Why does everyone want to save me, dammit?! Why doesn't anyone trust me? I— I know what I'm doing." You looked at Castiel. He stared at you for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"You know it's rude to read someone's mind." You said quietly, a small smile played on your face. "Is it true? That— y-you're... You never said—" you grabbed his tie and yanked him down for a kiss. Not just any kiss; a long, meaningful kiss. Everyone's eyes widened as you two shared the intimate moment.

"How do you keep going on like that? Do you breathe out of your ears?" The Doctor said, making you smile. You let go of Castiel's tie and leaned your forehead on his then said, "Shh. Spoilers. And anyway, I only found out a little while ago." Then you turned to Dean,

"Don't you dare let him bring me back to life, or anyone. No soul-selling or time travel, you got that? I want a proper hunters' funeral."

"No one is having any funeral!" The Doctor said. Then you pulled the Doctor close and whispered something to him. He sat up straight and looked at you, "Please, I can help you." "No, Doctor! I already said it's too late. I called her, I can't just tell her not to come!" "Called who?" Sam asked, but you just glared at him, there was a moment of silence before the sound of footsteps came up.

"Where do you want to be burned." Sherlock said. "What?!" John asked, turning to see his friend. "She said hunters' bodies are burned for their funeral. Where do you want to be burned."

Doctor came out with the pile of logs in his arms and set it down around your body on the pyre, crinkling his nose at the smell of gasoline. Owls hooted in (your state/city).

"So you and (y/n)?" Dean finally asked the angel. Castiel looked off into the distance, "We were, what you would call having a "complicated" relationship." "I can't imagine." Dean said. John, Sherlock, Doctor and Sam stood next to him in front of the pyre.

The Doctor held back tears as Sam brought out a book of matches.

The roar of a car engine in the distance made Dean swivel his head, "That's— that's Baby." The sound of the car came closer until the Chevy 1967 Impala pulled into the field, Dean raised his gun and muttered a curse as he approached the car. "What the hell are you doing with my car!?" The driver door opened and the (your hair color) turned to face him; Dean lowered his gun as his brother stepped next to him.

"(Y/n)?" Sam asked.

You closed the car door and looked at them, "I got a call. Doctor!" You ran to the Timelord and hugged him, then pulled away, "A bow tie? Really? I liked the chucks and stripy suit." "Hey!" He protested.

"Wait, wait! Hold on, hold on a bloody minute!" John said, "How can she be here? She's dead!" "I got here by this." You said, holding up Dean's keys, but then he pulled out his own but you didn't see them and said, "Oh, right."

You looked down at the wide leather wrist band and pressed a few buttons and disappeared, then a few seconds later reappeared. "My vortex manipulator." The Doctor whispered. You looked up at the Winchesters and the angel and covered your mouth with your hands and gasped, "Oh my god, it's really you! It's really Sam, Dean and Castiel. Team Free Will! Doctor, is that really them?" He nodded. You screamed in excitement, then calmed down, "I— sorry. So Dean, you know about two years back how you lost your keys for two days and thought Sam misplaced them? Well, I just put them on the dresser of that motel in Milwaukee." You said.

The Timelord looked at you, "(Y/n)... How old are you?" "Twenty-two." You looked over to the body on the pyre, "Is that... Is that me?" Sam nodded. "I still need to know how the bloody hell she's here!" John continued to say, you turned to him, "John... John Watson and Sherlock Holmes... I don't exactly know how much you know about this and time travel but I'm from the past. My future self," you gestured to the pyre, "contacted me a few days after I first met the Doctor when I was ten and told me to take his vortex manipulator. She never contacted me for twelve years— or a few hours ago for you. She said to go to (date), (your state/city). She explained to met that if I did this, my future self wouldn't exist; therefore canceling my death. She had downloaded her memories of these past few days into my head, so I would know what exactly happened." Your eyes landed on Castiel, "Hi, Cas." You blushed and looked down at the ground, then back up. You saw Dean and Sam. You ran to the older Winchester and hugged him tightly, pulling his brother and the angel in for a hug. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you." You muttered, then let them go.

You looked into Dean's green eyes and turned away and wiped a tear from your own, "Look at that, you're making me cry. Second time you've done that to me."

"I never made you cry before." Dean said.

"My past, your future; it's all wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. Let's get this over with," Then you took the match box from Sam's hand and said, looking directly at Dean, "To futures that will never happen."

"You got that right." He said. You struck all the matches of the bottom of your shoe and tossed it onto the pyre, and it went up in flames. The seven of them stood there watching the flames until they heard a phone ring.

The Doctor opened the Tardis door and picked up the phone, " 'Ello? Where?"

He looked to his friends and smiled, "The Scvyare galaxy... Wait, wait HOW many Leirdronda's? And they're attacking?"

Sam and John cast each other worried glances,

"Brilliant! I mean— not— not brilliant, no, terrible, we'll be there." The Doctor hung up the phone and turned on his heel, "Well, off we go."

"Wait 'we'?" Dean asked, "Yes, yes, I'll need all of your help, the best team in the universe; The greatest detective and his blogger, the greatest hunters that ever lived and an angel. Are you coming or not?" Doctor said excitingly. Dean looked over his shoulder, then back to the Timelord, "Can Baby come?"

The Doctor grinned, "Dean, Dean, Dean. The Tardis is bigger on the inside."


End file.
